All of Us together
by Mika Black
Summary: What happens when a bunch of people from different animes are forced to live together? The results can not be good. My first story. Plz Tell Me What You Think OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so first off don't be too harsh about the first chapter. I know it's pretty suckish but that's because it was written at two in the morning when me and my friend were bored out of our minds. Believe me it has been edited several times to what you are about to read. So plz just give the story a chance. It's pretty funny. Also this story has me and my friend in it so if you don't like stories like that don't read it. Ok Thx Enjoy!

What Would Happen If A Bunch of People From Different Animes Lived Together In One Household??

Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own any of the animes, or mangas, or characters or ANYTHING!! (But, dang, we sure wish we did!)

One really sucky day in Japan, fliers where sent out to some of the residents. They read:

NEW beach MANSION HAS JUST OPENED UP! IT CAN HOLD UP TO UP TO 25 PEOPLE! COME TRY IT OUT FOR FREE!! Warning: surf at own risk!

Naruto went out to get the mail when he noticed the flier. He picked it up, read it and did a HAPPY DANCE then shouted

"Awesome! Cool! I'm gunna be the first one there, BELIEVE IT!!"

Meanwhile……..

Across the street Sakura had also picked up the flier she read it and then ran inside and called up Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten.

"Hey, Ino, Hinata Ten Ten! I totally just got this weird flier talking about a beach house-mansion thingy!" she said excitedly.

"No way! So did I!" replied Ten Ten.

"Same here!" Ino said.

"M-me to!" Stuttered Hinata.

"So girls," said Sakura "are we gunna go?"

"Totally! I've gotta go pack some scrolls! Bye!" Ten Ten said hurriedly and then hung up.

"Ok, see ya there! Gotta hit the shop or my parents will flip! I'm already late" Ino said then hung up and went to her parents flower shop.

"I-I have to g-go train now, with f-father. S-see you there!" Hinata hung up and went to go train.

That left Sakura and she hung up and went to pack.

Across town….

Sasuke had also picked up the flier. "Oh….fun…" He said sarcastically. Suddenly his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Er...Hello?" He said in a bored voice.

There was a sigh, then a bark, then munching on the line.

"sigh what a drag, I just got this retarded flier talking about some stupid mansion. Yeesh." Shikamaru said on one of the other lines.

"Bark, bark, bark!"

"munch munch Kiba why munch is Akamaru munch on the phone munch?" Choji said through his potato chips.

"Oh, that was me….hehehe...what? I was listing to my boom box!!" Kiba said embarrassment obvious in his voice.

"in background "Who Let the Dogs Out" is heard"

"OMG I'm gonna go anyway...sobbing and emo cutting can be heard in backround OMG! MY NAILPOLISH IS GONE!! WAAAH!!" Sasuke said while having a flip out attack.

Sasuke hung up

"Ugh I gotta go. My wife Mika is calling me. See you guys there." Shikamaru said in a (big surprise) bored voice.

the line went dead

"munch gotta find more munch chips!" Choji said while continuing to eat chips.

"Gotta walk Akamaru! BARK BARK BARK!! AHH!! TCHAO!" Kiba said before hanging up.

"Wt- munch f??" Choji once again said while eating chips.

They all hung up.

A block away…..

At the Nara household, Mika, Shikamaru, and her bestfreind Tenshi, were watching a video on YouTube….

"OMG!!IT'S MY HUBBY!!YAY!!"Tenshi screamed.

"TENSHI!!SHUT UP!" Mika screamed back.

"sigh such a drag…."Shikamaru said in a (A/N: ok from now on just assume whenever Shikamaru says anything it's in a bored voice unless specified otherwise. OK)

"Hey! Dudes! I got a flier to!!" Tenshi said.

Tenshi had just run to her house and back in 5 seconds….

"WHAT THE BEEP!!..TENSHI HOW DO YOU DO THESE THINGS!!" Shikamaru screamed. Shikamaru may have had a high IQ but he knew nothing when it came to girls. They were one of the world's great mysteries to him.

"We're girls, were awesome!" Mika said to her husband.

"Plus I had 5 cans of coke this morning! WEWT!" Tenshi said as her sugar high began to get worse.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"OMG!!I'LL GET IT!!" Tenshi screamed.

"No, Tenshi, I will, we don't want to scare the neighbors, and they'll think we're dying….."Mika said while restraining her friend.

"Aw…Pwease?" Tenshi said while giving Mika the chibi face.

"Dude you've been pulling that one me since we were like 6. It's lost its charm!" Mika said matter-of-factly.

"DAMNNNNNNN!!" Tenshi said.

"Um yeah. Shika hold Tenshi down while I get the door!" Mika said as she hurried off towards the door.

Mika ran to the door, which was about to be kicked it by an angry Kiba and Akamaru.

"Oh, hey Kiba! And Akamaru!! OMG your soo cute!!" She said to them.

"Aw thanks!" Kiba said.

Mika raised her eyebrow. "…..I meant the dog" She said.

Kiba turned red. "…..oh….I knew that! Ha…ha..."

They walked into the computer room

"Oh…crap..." Mika said.

Tenshi had gotten free of Shikamaru's grasp and was surfing the web looking for more pictures of her husband Edward Elric.

"Owwie..:" Shikamaru said from the floor.

"Ohh. Baby what'd she do?" Mika said lovingly.

"She bitch-slapped me" he said.

At this point Kiba was looking over Tenshi's shoulder.

"Hey, why am I on the internet?" He asked.

"I dunno! It's a pop-up!" Tenshi said. She then smacked the computer as it died.

"God Damn computer!" she said.

Kiba then realized that he still had to pack for the beach house. "Uh…sorry guys I gotta go pack. See you later."

"Me to!! I gotta tell my Ed about this! Bye!" Tenshi said. She hugged Mika and Shika then left to go find Ed.

Meanwhile…..

Iruka had just woken up and walked out side to find HIS flier….

"Cool! House-beach-mansion…thingy...WEWT! I WANT RAMEN!! NARUTO!!"

So, Iruka ran to the ramen shop, stoned, in his pj's.

On the other side of town….

Kakashi had just gone outside when he was hit in the head with his newspaper.

"Dude that was my HEAD!!" he yelled at the paper boy. He bent down and picked up the newpaper. Strapped to it was his flier.

"Hm….I wonder if they will have any of my special books to read." He said. He decided to go and went inside to pack.

A/N: Ok so that was the first chapter. Plz tell me what you think. Constructive help is welcome but plz don't be rude. If it really sucks than plz tell me so I don't waste my time on it. Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay here's the second chapter

A/N: Okay here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes, characters (except for Mika and Tenshi), Or anything else mention in the story

Sasuke was first to arrive at the beach house. It was a large white house with lots of windows and a red roof. It was surrounded by trees and bushes.  
_'I'll have to make some changes later. To happy, it needs more black, and maybe a few rain clouds."_ He thought to himself.

Three minutes later Naruto arrived looking extremely tired and disappointed.

"SASUKE!! How'd you get here first? I woke up at three in the morning just so I could get here first and you STILL BEAT ME!" Naruto screamed as his face grew gradually redder.

Sasuke shrugged and looked down at his watch.

"Well Naruto seeing as its 10 now, I'm guessing that you either didn't actually wake up at 3 or you fell back asleep."

Naruto looked as if steam was about to come out of his ears.

Suddenly a thud was heard behind Sasuke. They both turned to see what it was. Lying on the ground was Tenshi in a Story of the Year t-shirt, skinny jeans, and her favorite Vans. It looked as though she had passed out from a sugar high gone wrong, maybe something to do with Coca-Cola.

Mika jumped down from the tree above them wearing a polka dot mini skirt, a black lace top and a pair of black converse.

"Oh! Hey guys. What's up?" she asked calmly as she placed a pillow under Tenshi's head, used to this sort of thing.

"Bu…b….and…sh….? Naruto stuttered then passed out. Mika burst out laughing. This kid was such a wimp.

After Mika had calmed down Sasuke began talking.

"So Mika where are Shikamaru and Ed?" He asked with malice in his voice. He had always been jealous of Shikamaru and Ed. They both had beautiful girlfriends that loved them to the ends of the universe and back. All he had was a pack of over-obsessive girls that wanted to rape him, oh and trust me, it had happened before!

"Oh. They were being dumb butts and wouldn't get out of bed this morning. I'll never get it, you boys eat and sleep so much, how do you stay so skinny?" Mika replied yawning. She was completely aware of the fact that Sasuke had had a crush on both her and Tenshi for the past four years.  
_  
'Does the kid ever give up?'_ she thought.

A huge group of people had just arrived including; Ten Ten, Ino, Hinata, Iruka, Misa Amane, Matsuda, Kakashi, Choji, Shikamaru, Ed, Roy Mustang, Kiba (and of course Akamaru), Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Ryuk.

When Mika saw Shikamaru she ran over to him and they kissed lovingly.

Ed went over to where Tenshi was asleep. He caressed her arm softly and stared down at her lovingly (A/N: ok done the lovey dovey part back to the story.)

Meanwhile Naruto was still passed out. People either ignored, or poked him.

Now that everyone had arrived people began to wonder what was going on.

Then two people walked out the front door of the house. They were both young men. The first had brown hair and a brown suit and looked much better than the other. The second man had messy long black hair that was pointing in every direction. He had on a baggy white shirt, jeans and- no shoes... He also had deep purple circles under his eyes which made him look like he hadn't slept in six years.

"Hm...must be a sort of insomniac like myself...maybe he'd be fun to kill or talk to...thinking about it, lot's of people here look fun to kill..." Gaara though to himself, completely lost in his own little word, AGAIN.

Then man in the baggy sweatshirt stepped forward and began to speak in a serious voice.

"Hello and welcome all of you. My name is Ryuzaki and this is my partner Light-kun." He gestured to the man in the suit. "The reason you have all been brought here," he continued. "is that I suspect that one of you may be Kira."

A/N: OOO clifffy. yea not really but u get the point. kk tell me what you think


End file.
